Shameless
by Ryssa1457
Summary: Dick loved Wally. It was that simple. Perhaps he was a little nervous about being affectionate and kissing and such. And maybe he was worried about what the members of his church would think. But he loved Wally. And Wally deserved to know. Wally/Dick; AU!


DUDE. ANOTHER. YEAH. WOO.

THIS ONE'S A TAD SEXUAL. SORRY.

AND IT'S **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. **Like, there are NO SUPERPOWERS WHATSOEVER. And both Wally and Dickie live in Gotham. Just because. And Dick's a cute little churchgoer and Wally's not so much.

SEE, I WAS INSPIRED BY THIS **ONE LINE **OF THE SONG "MEMORIES" ON THE NEW PANIC! AT THE DISCO ALBUM. "_He was the congregation's vagrant."_ And I thought, "WELL, GOTTA WRITE SOMETHING FOR THAT WITH WALLY AND ROBIN." So. This concept was born. ENJOY AND REVIEW.

AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR, MANY HEARTS. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own. Kind of wish I did, sometimes.

* * *

><p>Wally had met Dick while he was waiting outside of the church in midtown Gotham (because they'd moved from Central awhile back). His Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were in there, even though Barry only went because he loved Iris (which, Wally figured, was considered sweet).<p>

He hadn't expected to see an _angel_ on _earth_ walk out behind his aunt and uncle. (Though, let it be noted that said angel was a boy, because Wally was not at all ashamed of his orientation.) He had glorious dark hair and bright blue eyes, a killer combination, and one that, when put on such a trim body as the angel-boy, made his knees go weak.

So. Wally leapt forward to meet him.

"Hi! I've never seen you before. I'm Wally West." He saw his uncle glance over his shoulder and smile. Then he whispered to his aunt and she, too, grinned.

The boy smiled (and Wally just about died), "Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you."

Gah, he was so polite and it was so attractive.

If that boy went to church when Barry and Iris went to church, then Wally would be waiting there far more often.

—

When Wally found out that Dick was _gay_ his world just about exploded from all the joy that Wally had in that one moment.

When Wally found out that Dick was interested _in him_, he just about fainted. (He'd had to grab a wall for support.) And, really, it didn't even bother him at the time that most of the people in Dick's church kind of gave Wally a sneer, because they probably knew that Wally just so happened to be gay. After all, he'd been a common occurrence since his aunt and uncle were church attendees.

But that didn't bother Wally.

Because Dick wanted to date him.

—

And so, Wally waited, outside the church (for about the sixth month he'd been dating Dick). "Waiting," of course, was a debatable term. He was fidgeting, always fidgeting. His aunt and uncle complained about his constant moving, but he couldn't help it, not really. But, ugh, he so desperately hated waiting, because Sundays and Wednesdays took forever to get by...

And then the doors opened and the churchgoers began piling out. Aunt Iris looked fulfilled but Uncle Barry just looked horribly bored. Wally saw Alfred waiting for Dick at the curb on the corner. And then the sixteen year old, blue eyed boy flowed out with the rest of them, and met Wally's eyes.

They shared a smile, and Wally walked his friend (more than friend!) to his car. Alfred bowed a little bit to him and said, "would you like a ride home, Master Wallace?"

Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had already started walking home, so Wally nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Alf."

Alfred just smiled.

—

When they got in the car (because the car was Bruceless, due to the fact that he did not go to church) Wally grabbed his hand and squeezed. Dick couldn't help but smile and blush. Wally had a way of making him feel so indeterminately special that he couldn't think of a word to reform that would fit the situation.

But, oddly enough, Wally was silent most of the way there, until out of the blue, he said, "are you ashamed of me?"

"_What?_"

But Wally continued as if Dick hadn't spoken. "I mean, I know the members of your church don't like me, and most of them aren't big fans of homosexuals, but, like, do they even know that we're _us?_"

"Why would you...?"

"I know you aren't uncomfortable with being gay, because we're together, but are you uncomfortable with them thinking ill of you? Your parents were well liked there, so..."

"I'm not _ashamed _of you, Wally. You're..." _the best thing that's ever happened to me._

But Wally just smiled a sad, sad smile and said, "okay."

—

When they dropped Wally off at home, Wally gave him one of _those_ kisses, and left him breathless, before the freckled face broke out into a grin, and he bid them goodbye, until Wednesday.

The ride back to Wayne Manor was quiet, until Dick asked, "why does Wally think I'm ashamed of him?"

"A question first, Master Richard: are you ashamed of him?"

"No! I couldn't be! He makes me so happy and..." He tried to resist the urge to smile in that stupid, lovestruck way. "No. I'm not."

"Well, then, perhaps you are not as affectionate in public as he would like."

"I'm perfectly –" and then he thought about it. He didn't really hold hands with Wally in public, did he? Or kiss him or really hug him or...

Wow. No wonder Wally thought he was ashamed.

Dick bit his lip as he hopped out of the car in the driveway. He wasn't ashamed of Wally, but... maybe he was ashamed of being gay. But he shouldn't be. He was with Wally, which was made possible by his being gay, so...

"Hey, Alf, don't bother coming to get me on Wednesday. Wally and I are hanging out."

"Of course, Master Richard. I'll inform Master Bruce."

—

Dick met Wally for the first time when the boy had just walked up to him when he was leaving church on a Sunday. Wally had introduced himself and Dick had given his name in return. It was only polite after all.

But, some way or another, the two of them had become attached (figuratively, of course). It hit Dick rather suddenly, because one week they'd been in their Sunday-and-Wednesday routine and then the next, they were seeing each other every other day, whether it was at church, after school, or being over at one another's houses. They were practically a couple.

And a couple is what Dick had intensely wanted to be.

So he asked Wally out, and Wally had been so happy and said yes so many times.

So. So this shouldn't be a big deal. It shouldn't.

Dick took a deep breath, and walked into the church, his boyfriend tagging along behind him.

—

Dick had begged Wally to join him for a service._ Just this once, _Dick said, and of course Wally had agreed. It was Wednesday, far more casual than a Sunday, and Dick's butt looked great in the jeans he was wearing. It almost made Wally want to lick his lips. But that was a bit too sexual for the current crowd he was stuck with, and Dick probably would have been uncomfortable.

The service was long. And boring.

Wally wasn't opposed to the idea of a God, or whatever. Not like Bruce was. But he didn't like to be lectured twice a week outside of school. It just didn't bring him joy. And Dick wasn't exactly ultra-religious. Wally guessed he attended because his parents had taken him before they'd died, and it was one of those things that made him feel closer, or something. (Wally's parents hadn't taken him to church. Probably still wouldn't, if he moved back in with them.)

When the babbling man at the front of the room was done, Wally stood and his companion imitated the movement, but tugged on Wally's left wrist.

He turned, expecting to see Dick gesturing for the door with his "let's get out of here someone will see us" face. Instead, Dick's lips covered his own.

And Wally savored it.

—

He'd been surprised, as Dick had expected. But he hadn't expected Wally to respond so quickly. There was gasps from the people who didn't rush right out the door, especially after Wally added tongue to the mix.

Dick's knees were going week and the breath was being stolen from his lungs. His stomach tightened with such an intense _want_ and that surprised him. Ohhh, Lord, one of Wally's hands was pressed at the small of his back, the other behind his head, pushing them together and Dick was going nuts, oh god –

Dick felt so shameless in that moment that he pulled Wally _closer._

_How could I be ashamed of this? Of him?_

And Wally pulled back, eyes bright, licking his lips. "Dude, does that mean that...?" He trailed off, searching Dick's face. Dick, dazed, looked around the crowed they'd gathered (oh man, the pastor was there) and licked his lips that were no doubt covered in Wally's saliva. He made eye contact with every single person.

"Yeah. Uhm. Yes. That's what it means." Dick took his boyfriend's hand – also shamelessly – and tugged Wally out of the church.

—

Wally passed his aunt and uncle, who were grinning like fools. He was pretty sure he looked ten times more foolish, with the way his smile felt. Dick was flustered and he looked oh-so-delicious.

"Alfred's not coming. I thought we could walk hom –"

"I'm taking you to a movie tonight," Wally said.

"What? Why? You don't – "

"And dinner."

"But –"

"And I'm going to kiss you silly."

"Wally –"

"Just shhhh, Dick, and let me shower my affection on you. I'm so happy right now, I could die." He took a quick kiss from the younger boy's lips. "I could marry you, right now." Dick's blush deepened. "But I'm going to _wait_ so that I can savor being your boyfriend in public first. Husband later. I love you. _God_, do I love you."

Then, Dick just smiled, a small, delectable smile.

"Okay. I love you too." Dick squeezed his hand.

Wally pulled him close, planted another breathtaking kiss on this lips that were now officially his _in public_, and took Dick's hand again, walking them down the street to the pizza place where they'd had their first date.

The whole night, Dick and Wally were close, always touching, usually light, completely not-sexual touches.

And when their touches were a just a _tad_ sexual, Wally (and, so it seemed, Dick) relished in it.

Shamelessly.


End file.
